1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio processing system with function of automatic gain control and method thereof, especially to an audio processing system with function of automatic gain control according to a genre type of an audio file and method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Studies show that an increased pace of living makes people more intense. Therefore, enjoying music becomes one of many relaxing activities for people. Apparently, the relaxing activity of enjoying music is seen everywhere whether during work, commuting, or resting.
According to an international standard, each audio file includes a tag for storing characteristic information of the audio file. For example, an MP3 file has a tag, namely an ID3, which stores title, artist, album, genre type, and other aspect of the MP3 file. With respect to the genre type, it is used for indicating a style of the audio file, for example, country, dance, disco, rock, jazz, metal, and so on. Audio signals of different genre types have different beat and/or tempos, thereby after being amplified by an identical gain value, the audio signals of different genre types have different audio energies. In order that a listener may enjoy music most comfortably, audio signals of audio files need to be amplified by the gain amplifier with different gain values. However, audio players available in the market can't automatically adjust a default gain value of the gain amplifier. So the listener needs to manually adjust the default gain value of the gain amplifier, an annoying task that should be avoided.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.